


Price of Loyalty - Prequel to Fili's Dark Secret

by pandorasxbox



Series: Loyalty [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Fíli, Bisexual Kíli, Blood and Gore, Bofur's Hat - Freeform, College, Consensual Underage Sex, Coping, Cutting, Daydreaming, Depression, Drinking, Drug Cartel, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Dwalin's strip club, Dís is Kili's mother not related to others, F/M, Fili and Kili as young adults, Fili doesn't know he's about to fall in love - in the sequel, Having Faith, High School, Homophobia, Kili has been warned, Killing, King Thorin overthrown, Laughter, Lawyers, Love, M/M, Mine collapse, Near Death Experiences, Other tags may be added, Piercings, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Tattoos, True friends, Weapons, Young Fíli, Young Kíli, a mother's love, bisexual Fili, broken deals, drug lord Azog, drug lord Smaug, gladiator style fighting, loss of many loved ones, lots of blood, lots of death, pre Fili and Kili story, sequel side story with Fili/Kili in present time, strip club waiter Kili, teen Fili, teen Kili, young Thorin in love, young fatherly Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: It was dark times for the mountain island of Erebor. Their king had been overthrown, and his deal with the devil in disguise, drug lord Azog the Defiler, sent Thorin's world spiraling into chaos. Many lives were lost, and many restless days and nights filled with regret could never change what happened that horrible day that destroyed the lives of thousands forever including his own, and his only son, Fili, who would pay the ultimate price of loyalty to save his father.Far away from the war-torn Erebor, a young, widowed mother struggled, working two jobs at a time to give her son, Kili the best life possible. He had a good life growing up in a small corn field town in Iowa, but as a teen wanting to fall in love, in the wake of his emerging bisexuality, he had to deal with homophobic bullies. With much love, and devotion, Dís always knew how to comfort her son, and she worked hard to ensure Kili would have the opportunity she never had to go to college someday, and become the strong, confident man she always knew he would be.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue - This scene is actually the epilogue of this story set a little more than a week before Fili meets Kili in the sequel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili are only together in their present form as a way of introducing, and/or closing out the chapters of this story about their past, and at the same time I'll be telling their continuing story as the sequel. Fili's time with Frerin or any other character will be brief, and the same goes for Kili's relationships. They are both doomed to failed relationships because, well, ultimately they meet in the sequel as you'll see them here.  
> This story will complete Fili and Kili's background stories of their lives growing up in two very different worlds before they meet as young adults in the future. Their stories will be played out from the earliest childhood days of their lives building up to where they meet in the sequel. It will be focused primarily on Fili because he has the most interesting, complex life of the two obviously, and if you've read my original story you know what I mean, and what to expect here. Of course, as the story opens in the beginning, there will be a lot of background story about Thorin to round out his character as well, setting the stage for Fili's arrival.  
> This is going to be quite a long tale that I have been dying to write for the past two years since I finished the original (which I intend to go back to tweak a bit someday), because I thoroughly love these two characters, and their backstories have been on my mind ever since.  
>   
>   
> I hope you'll all give this story a chance!

****************8***************************8***************************8****************************8*************************8****************

**August 2022**

Another humid summer night in Miami spent tucked away in his VIP booth at Dwalin's strip club with a hot little brunette practically wearing his clothes she was close to him just the way Fili liked it. With a gentle kiss the buxom little female felt as if she’d won the lottery having Fili’s unusual full, undivided attention at the strip club this evening. She heard Fili was a player who used men and women alike. She also knew better than to get too close to the notorious man. She should've been afraid, but the aura of danger he exudes with his mesmerizing blue eyes, long golden curls, and braids spilling over his strong, broad shoulders was more intoxicating than the whiskey she'd consumed to think clearly. 

“What’s your name again?” The blond purred in her ear, stroking her soft cheek with his rough knuckles. 

The young woman melted beneath the tattooed, black leather clad man’s touch; her eyes were drawn to the two silver lip rings he wore anticipating a deeper, more passionate kiss from him. “Tawny.”

“Well, Tawny, I'm flying outta here tonight. I’ll be back in town in a little over a week. I'll text you my address. Come by my house, and I promise to show you a good time.” Slipping a tiny plastic bag of cocaine into Tawny's hand beneath the VIP table in which they sat cozied up together, Fili nuzzled her silky hair, whispering naughty promises in her ear.

~*~

At his childhood home just outside Cedar Rapids, Iowa awaiting a cab to take him to the airport, twenty-one year old Kili Durin fell into his mother’s arms being squeezed so tight he gasped for air. 

“Mooom!”

The overly zealous mother loosened the grip on her son to wipe a tear from her eye. “I’m sorry, dear! I-I just…Oh, Kili your father would be proud!”

She reached in her pocket, and pulled out a small gold chain. “Here. Please wear this.” Carefully Dís slipped the chain around Kili’s neck beneath his long dark hair, and latched the clasp. “For protection. Be careful, Kee. Miami is nothing like our small town here.”

Looking down, Kili lifted the pendant. It was a small Saint Christopher’s medal. A single tear slipped from his eye knowing how much his leaving was going to affect his mother, but he had her blessing. “I love you, Mom. Thank you for everything you’ve ever done for me.”

“I wanted you to have a chance to fulfill you dream of going to college, love. You know I’d do anything for you. That's what we _both_ worked hard for.”

Kili's watery eyes sparkled when he smiled, his heart fill with love for his mother, giving her one last hug before he hopped into the cab with his bags as it pulled up to their tiny Midwestern home. "I know."

"Don't forget to call me when you get there! And make sure you call me again once you find a job, and get settled in your apartment, okay?" With a quick kiss through the open car window, Kili promised to call. "And don't be reckless about the people you make friends with! I know you, you'll talk to anybody!" Dís wrung her hands at the thought of her innocent baby going off to such a big city so far from home, not knowing anyone there. Kili was such a friendly, outgoing kind of guy, never met a stranger, and that sometimes worried his mother to no end. 

Neither one could have foreseen Kili's new job would lead him to meet the man that would literally change his life forever. 

  
~*~*~*~  


**Just over a week later...**

There on the dirt floor of a filthy stone arena tucked away in the side of Erebor Mountain, Fili knelt in a puddle of blood from another unknown man he had just slain lying still on the ground before him. These gladiator fights were medieval in these modern times, and after every single battle he won, he prayed to be free of this torturous life. He wasn't getting any younger, and there were days when his body felt more broken than his spirit. 

A surreal life the twenty-six year old man led. To leave his lavish lifestyle in Miami, Florida in a moments notice to come here, forced to fight in an arena like a dog just for the the spectator’s enjoyment. To earn money for a ruthless drug lord who had seized their island home. To win the right for himself, and his father, the usurped king, to live another day.

At least for the past eight years, Fili had the freedom to go home to Miami after his debt was paid to the drug lord, Azog the Defiler, unlike his father, Thorin, who would forever be a prisoner in his own mountain home until the day Fili could no longer fulfill his duty, or die in the process.

More than anything in this world, Fili wanted to know what it was to truly be loved by someone again. In a world full of death, hate, deceit, and users, it seemed like an eternity since he felt what it was like to love, and be loved. 

The few times in his young life had he known this kind of love, it seemed to have only lasted but a blink of an eye. Maybe it was just a dream to keep him going, but somewhere out there was someone who needed him just as much. Someone who would honestly _care_ about him, the way he wanted to care for them, he could feel it. It was his only reason to wake up every morning. Keeping faith, Fili believed they would meet someday, but their lives had yet to cross paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about putting the cart before the horse, but I wanted you to have a preview of where this was going. And sorry if you haven't read the sequel because after this, Fili has no secrets left ;)  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always much appreciated!


	2. Erebor and Thaina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Establishing the history of the island country of Erebor, and how Thorin met Fili's mother.

_Exhaling the last curling plume of smoke for the night, Fili flicked the ashes from his cigarette into the crystal ashtray, watching Kili sleeping peacefully on the bed next to him. Everything about this moment seemed so surreal. Was he, a murderer, worthy to feel this relaxed, and at peace with himself? His eyes grazed over the smooth, tan skin of his lover. Kili was to blame for his serenity. Life had taken the twenty-seven year old on a twisted, wild ride. Just when he wished to die to end his torment, the dark haired savior lying in his bed, unexpectedly came into his life to take his breath away, and steal his heart like a thief in the night. Kili cared about him like no one had in so many years. He showed him what it was to love, and to be loved again. He made life worth living. Gave him reason to fight for his freedom; to rise up and rally for the freedom of his father and the people of their homeland, Erebor._

_Dousing the light, Fili set the ashtray on the night table, and snuggled down beneath the sheets next to Kili placing a tender kiss on his cheek, and held him in his arms. Due to the life he'd led, religion had abandoned him, but faith and belief in a spiritual world gave him hope in his darkest hours. He would forever remain steadfast in the belief his long departed mother somehow guided Kili to cross paths with him just over a year ago._

_"I love you more than the stars above, Kee."_

~~*~~*~~~*~~~

For over a thousand years, located off the coast of Canada's far northeastern reaches one of the smallest inhabited islands in the world remained shrouded in mystery. 

The island of Erebor was ruled by the descendants of the man who discovered the land a millennium ago. Peaceful and prosperous, these self-sufficient islanders became neutral in matters of politics, never involving themselves in the business of other countries, and remained vigilantly silent about their own to preserve their heritage and way of life. 

Making treaties with Canada and the United States as they were their closest neighbors, the royals were granted diplomatic immunity. So on the matter of travel, only those granted special permission by Erebor's king were permitted to ever leave their island, and visitors from foreign lands needed approval to even land on their isolated military air landing strip located at the base of the mountain. 

The frigid, shark infested, churning seas surrounding the island's jagged, rocky shores were far too dangerous for seafaring of any sort. It was thought the insanely brave explorers that ventured into such perilous waters crash landed on the island a thousand years ago decided trying to leave wasn't worth the risk of death in the unforgiving sea. 

Most believed, the men and women who landed here discovered the single mountain that rose from the center of the island held a secret treasure trove. Rivers of gold, and precious gems, more than anyone could fathom must have given their leader, Deathless, the divine notion the gods hand delivered him here to forge a new life for themselves. 

Vast amounts of gold and gems were mined there for centuries making this their only goods to trade in modern times with high-end businesses, and extraordinarily wealthy individuals who were willing to pay absorbent amounts of money for priceless jewelry. 

Ereborian royals where extremely wealthy and generous taking good care of their people sharing the good fortune the mountain provided so-to-say, and wanted no outsiders interfering with their utopian world. 

But all good things come to an end in time, and _greed_ is one of the world's deadliest sins. 

~~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~~

Thrór was not only a king with a deep-rooted love for his country, but a loving family man. Watching his grandson, Thorin, grow up to be a confident, intelligent, handsome young man, he had no doubt the lad would find the perfect woman to wed, and carry on their family's reign over the mountain. 

Tall and athletic, always dressed in the finest clothes with his short beard, sapphire eyes, and long curls of raven silk, Thorin's charming, suave demeanor made him quite the lady's-man, breaking the hearts of plenty of hopeful, lovely young women, but the royal bachelor was too busy having fun to give much thought about becoming king, or the need to settle down to marry someday. 

In fact, he loathed such a pompous title, though he thoroughly understood the significance of his role as a future leader of their tiny country. His ancestors built this perfect world for future generations to thrive. It was his birthright to rule, but it was also his duty to marry and have children of his own to see to it his family would continue to reign over the mountain, and do what they must to secure the prosperity, and safety of their people as well as their way of life. 

Bless his father, Thráin. He felt Thorin's growing pains, having been his age, being royal. Not to mention, Thrór was _his_ meddling father. 

Interrupting their quiet morning meal, Thrór burst into conversation taking his son by surprise, "Thráin, I have made a substantial business proposition with a wealthy surgeon in Miami, Florida. I'd like you to take Thorin with you to meet with him."

Thráin gave his father a questionable look. "What are you up to, Father? You have that up to no good look in your eye. I've seen that look before." 

"Indeed!" The old man hummed and chuckled. Taking another hearty bite he scooped off his plate, the king excitedly continued to speak with his mouth full of breakfast lamb, "The man has a beautiful daughter. A socialite I believe might be perfect for Thorin!" 

This wasn't the first time the old man tried to play matchmaker. Raising a brow, the prince wanted to protect his son from the elder cupid, "Now you're an expert in the personal affairs of my son?"

The fine china and crystal clattered when Thrór's fist hit the table in rage, "If it wasn't for me, _you'd_ still be single without an heir!" 

"Father..."

"Take him with you! And that's an order!"

~~*~~

Seated comfortably on the private jet plane headed for the US, Thorin's head thumped against the window as he watched the land morphing from mountains to farmlands to long stretches of sandy beaches along the Atlantic. 

The young prince would rather gouge his eyes out than go on private business trips to the US, or anywhere in the world outside their peaceful island for that matter. In other nations, people were rude, intolerant, and crime ran rampant. Erebor never had a vast problem with bigotry, discrimination, illegal weapons, drugs, gang wars, prostitution, murder, and hate crimes.

When the plane landed, Thráin gave Thorin's hand a little squeeze. "We won't be here long, my boy. Just be your courteous, charming self, and we'll be on our way home in no time."

The two royals, and their personal bodyguards traded the plane for a limousine that whisked them away to an exquisite yacht club where they would meet with their wealthy client.

The massive yacht was more elaborately designed and decorated than some mansions. Still Thorin loved his home literally built inside their mountain better than this floating home-away-from-home belonging to their client. 

But he had a secret dream of wanting to live in his family's small, two-story log cabin vacation home located on the sunny side of the mountain deep in the woods. He felt it was the perfect place to raise his family. 

Sipping wine, seated at an elegant dinner table aboard the lavish yacht, Thráin and Thorin waited patiently for their hosts to join them. 

"Your highnesses! Welcome! Welcome to Miami!" Their exuberant host, the wealthy surgeon, welcomed his royal guests with literal open arms giving them hugs, then politely shook hands with both of the men as he introduced himself. "I'm Doctor Johan Anders, and you must be Prince Thráin of Erebor?" 

"I am. And this is my son, Prince Thorin of Erebor. Nice to meet you, Doctor." Thrain replied politely. 

"Good to meet you, Prince Thorin." Johan gave Thorin a sly look, sizing up his potential future son-in-law. "Please have a seat. My daughter will be joining us shortly. I told her she was already a natural beauty, but she's a woman. She insisted her hair and makeup wasn't perfect enough to make an appearance yet."

The men had barely sat down for a minute when a lovely young lady with long golden ringlet curls flowing over her sun-kissed shoulders, and doey hazel eyes, dressed in a pastel blue mermaid type formal gown entered the room. 

"This is Prince Thráin, and Prince Thorin, my dear. Your Majesties, my I introduce my daughter, Thaina."

She may have been gentle as a southern breeze, but Thorin felt a hurricane of emotions when he graciously kissed her hand, and heard her angelic voice speak to his heart with the brightest smile he'd ever seen. 

Thaina's heart skipped a beat hearing the younger prince's deep voice rumble her name. 

With a grin Thráin shook his head, _"Father will gloat about this for years to come!"_

They all enjoyed a delightful summer evening with a light cuisine, followed by dessert and drinks on deck under a starlit sky cruising the open waters.

Finally getting a moment alone, the young couple were able to talk, getting to know one another better. They both felt a connection, and for the first time in his life, Thorin didn't regret leaving his island home. 

~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~~

_At sunrise, Fili pushed himself out of bed to take a morning piss, light a cigarette, and grab his phone. Leaning over the railing, enjoying the gentle Miami breeze coming off the gulf, he began checking his texts. Deft hands slid around his belly, and a warm, hard body pressed against his back. "Good morning, Kee" he grinned when Kili kissed his shoulder and nuzzled his neck through a nest of curls._

_"Good morning, Fee. Did he text you yet?"_

_"Yeah." Fili tossed his spent cigarette away so he could turn around, and lean against the railing to hold Kili against his chest, giving him a deep kiss. "We're leaving for Erebor in the morning. Let's make the most of our day today, shall we?"_

_Indulging in a heated, passionate kiss, grinding their groins together, Kili felt his briefs sliding down, and his lover's hands grip his firm ass. He moaned, and agreed, "Sounds like a good plan to me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge Thank You to everyone that left kudos on the prologue, waterlilyblue for the comment, as well as all of you that subscribed and bookmarked this story, you guys are awesome!!! I'm looking forward to writing this, and please know that your comments are very welcome, and if at anytime I've leftout anything you want to know about just ask, and I'll work it into the story somehow :)


	3. Smaug, Dwalin and Dáin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Smaug, Dwalin, and cousin Dáin ~ Thorin and Thaina wed, and Dáin foreshadows a grim future of Erebor.

_"Fee, are you sure you're okay to go back to Erebor so soon?" Fili's nervous habit of twirling one of his favorite smaller knives between his fingers was a dead give-away for the psych major. Fuck, it pissed him off that Kili could read him like a book now that he knew him so well. On a positive note, it was awesome because he never had to explain himself. "I'm not going to let anyone think I'm weak. I'm no pussy." Kili's eyes snapped up from the gun he was about to place inside a bag. "That's not what I was insinuating, and you know it." Fili held his stern gaze; the motion of the knife never faltered. "We both know I'm never going to be okay, and it's never going to be easy to go back there, but what does it matter if I'm ready or not? Dáin needs me, and I'm loyal to my kin and country. I'm a warrior, and a prince, remember?"_

_"I thought you stepped down, your highness." Shifting dark eyes beneath a heavily furrowed brow, Kili zipped up the last bag, and tossed it into the trunk of their car. "All the weapons are packed." Mesmerized by the sharp blade in Fili's control, catching the light as it moved in rhythmic patterns being twisted deftly through his fingers, he asked in a low tone, "What about that one? Do you want to put it in the bag?" Shoving the knife into a sheath deep within a thigh pocket of his dark brown leather pants, Fili gave it a little pat, smirking darkly, "No. This one stays with me."_

~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~

Smooth jazz dinner music played on in the background of the elegant reception room, and crystal glasses clinked together over their parents' and guests' raucous laughter as Thorin and Thaina exchanged subtle discrete looks of adoration. Their private engagement party held at the Anders' modern beachside mansion was to play down the event, not to draw unwanted attention from the paparazzi. It wasn't the Ereborian way to flaunt their wealth with lavish celebrations, so it was decided to keep the prince's engagement to the American socialite under wraps for the time being. 

During her whirlwind romance with the prince of Erebor, Thaina had been uncharacteristically off the social media radar for the past month, but she was determined to uphold her promise of secrecy from the prying, nosey public. Of course, there was always the worry of hired help leaking information to some trash magazine in trade for a large sum of cash.

Leaning forward in his chair after setting down his empty wine glass, Thorin glanced between Thaina and her father toward a mysterious man seated at a corner table, dressed in an all-black suit and tie. They hadn't been introduced yet, and Thorin curiously observed the man had never indulged in any food or drink since they arrived, only that he had been staring a hole through them from the moment he stepped into the room. "Thaina, who is the man in the corner?" 

"That's Ben." Without looking for whom her fiancé was referring to, Thaina grinned, "Mr. Smaug is a close personal friend and business associate of my father's. He's our bodyguard." 

The man didn't possess any traits of any bodyguard the prince had ever seen before. Ben wasn't nearly as intimidating, or as fit and muscular as his own bodyguard and best friend, Dwalin. Though he could see from the corner of his eye, Dwalin, on-the-other-hand wasn't being as attentive, and he certainly wasn't refusing any food or drink, the way he was mouwing on that roasted duck, and chugging one beer after another. 

"Mr. Smaug's your bodyguard?" Thorin didn't mean to snicker, and regretted it immediately when Thaina snatched up her water goblet, and snapped in a hushed tone, "Don't underestimate him. He would fight tooth and nail to protect us!" After a quick drink of fresh sparkling water, she added, "Including _you_." 

"Forgive me, my love. I meant nothing by it. I'm sure he's a very trustworthy, loyal guard." Slight embarrassment painted Thorin's cheeks a warm shade of pink, "I've already noticed how attentive he is by the way he hasn't taken his eyes off of us for a second this evening. I must admit, he _is_ rather intimidating."

Thaina bit her lower lip, allowing her charming smile return. "I'm sorry. Maybe you and I should ask permission to slip away alone for a while. Maybe a short walk on the beach perhaps?" 

The way Thaina innocently twisted a golden curl around her finger so provocatively, how could Thorin decline such an invitation from his beautiful bride-to-be. "A walk on the beach sounds perfect. I'd be delighted."

After Thorin gave Dwalin orders to 'hang back' a little so he and Thaina could have some privacy during their leisurely late afternoon stroll along the sandy shores, the couple approached Ben. "Mr. Smaug, this is my fiancé, Prince Thorin of Erebor." 

"Indeed. It's a pleasure to finally meet you...your _majesty_." Ben's voice was almost as deep as prince's speaking with a hint of sarcasm, and a bit threatening. Maybe it was Thorin's imagination after taking note of the dragon tattooed on the man's neck, and matching titanium dragon ring set with ruby eyes that sent a chill up his spine, but even more disconcerting were the symbols tattooed across his fingers that looked like the graffiti symbols he had seen around town marking territory of _The Dragons;_ a dangerous, notorious Miami gang, Thorin knew nothing about. 

Crossing his massive arms, Dwalin took a step closer to his friend's side feeling the tension between the two men. Ben's eyes seemed to change from blue to green shifting toward the royal bodyguard who had taken a defensive stance. 

Also feeling the discord, Thaina quickly stated, "Ben, Thorin and I are going to take a walk on the beach, and if you are to accompany us, would you give us some privacy, please? Maybe you could walk with Mr. Fundin here, and get to know one another since you might be working together more often in the future." 

The smaller bodyguard smiled without letting Dwalin ruffle his feathers in the least. "What do you say, Mr. Fundin? Shall we let these crazy kids have some fun while we have a friendly chat?"

Against better judgment, Dwalin growled, then hummed in agreement. 

Keeping their promise to stay back, the two bodyguards gave the lovebirds some space letting them have their moment, but Ben's attempt to make conversation with Dwalin was quickly silenced when the formidable, older man snarled, _"I don't like you!"_

Far ahead of their guards, walking hand-in-hand, Thaina and Thorin giggled, acting like love-struck teenagers enjoying their time together talking about how much their upcoming wedding set only a week away was going to be. Thorin looked over his shoulder once, and had to laugh at the scowl on his best friend's face. "I don't believe Dwalin cares much for Mr. Smaug."

"Ben doesn't know how to play nice with others." The little blond let her smile fade in thought. "Thorin, I need to be honest with you about something. Ben and I dated for a while at one time. He wanted to marry me, but my father refused to give us his blessing, and I'm very grateful for that. I wasn't happy, and my father knew it. But they were friends, and...well, I'm thankful for meeting you. And not because you're a prince."

Still holding Thaina's hand, Thorin slowed his pace to stop walking, looking toward his toes sinking in the wet sand. "Did you love him?"

"No. I was young, and didn't really know what I wanted. But now I do. I love you, Thorin. Not because someday you're going to be king of a land I've never heard of like some wannabe fairytale princess, but because you are a charming, family man, loyal and true with good morals, and a good heart. The kind of man I always dreamt of starting a family with." Thorin looked into her hazel eyes sparkling with love. "I know without a doubt, you'll be an amazing husband and father as well as my best friend. Someone I can trust, knowing you would do anything to protect me and my children. This is what I've learned about you in the time we've spent together. And that is what made me fall so deeply in love with _you_. Thorin. Not the prince."

~~~*~~~

Wedding bells rang from high atop the mountain of Erebor to signal the marriage of Prince Thorin to his beloved bride, Thaina, as Thrór, Thráin, and Johan looked on, reveling in their children's happiness. The central islanders rejoiced, gathering together outside the massive fortress built into the mountainside, to celebrate the royal wedding with song, and bountiful feasts. 

In customary fashion, the newlywed couple made a brief appearance to their adoring public, waving and receiving small gifts of flowers and handmade cards from children. Thorin's chest filled with love and pride, watching his lovely bride embracing her new status with grace. 

Thaina let an elderly woman hold her hand. "I am a seer, my dear." Listening attentively to the elder's words of wisdom concerning marriage, Thaina turned her gaze toward Thorin, and smiled when the old lady said, "I see a son in your future! He will be headstrong and brave like his father, and beautiful with a fragile heart of gold like his mother! An honorable, loyal son of Erebor!" 

Overcome with the reality of her new role as an Ereborian royal consort, Thaina was humbled by the outpouring of love she received from the islanders as a foreigner taking such a position. Outsiders were usually shunned, but she was a legal citizen now, and they welcomed her with acceptance. She may have been wealthy in her own right before she married their prince, but she was very down to earth as if she were one of them. 

Thorin's heart did backflips when she smiled so bright, giving the children hugs, taking their gifts with care, and true appreciation. He hated to interrupt his bride's fun, but it was time to go. 

"I know how much you're enjoying yourself, my love, but it's time we go back inside to join our guests." Thorin waved to the crowd, and took Thaina's hand, leading the way back inside the fortress to the grand ballroom where they would continue their celebration in private with their closest friends, and family.

Suddenly, a hand slapped Thorin on the shoulder to turn him around so hard he would've lost his balance if Dáin hadn't slapped a hand on his other shoulder, pulling him into a tight bear hug. The large redhead laughed loudly, filled with mirth, "How are we all! Congratulations, Cousin!" 

Thorin chuckled just as loud, "Dáin! Good to see you again! Let me introduce you to my wife, Thaina. Thaina, this is my cousin, Dáin Ironfoot." Stepping aside to reveal his diminutive beauty looking angelic, sparkling in her stunning wedding gown embellished with thousands of tiny diamonds, was the first time Thorin ever witnessed his cousin to be speechless. 

Dáin politely bowed, resisting the urge to hug Thaina with the same enthusiasm as he'd hugged his cousin. "Handsome lass, indeed, Thorin! Pleased to meet you, milady! I wish you all the best with this, Bugger!" 

"Thank you, Sir! Pleased to make your acquaintance!" The little blond replied, and giggled, sharing her graceful smile.

"May I borrow your husband for a moment, lassie? I promise not to keep him long." 

"Of course!" 

The redhead linked his arm with Thorin's tugging him aside for some privacy. Dáin's usual jovial mood had slipped into a serious tone. "There's something you need to know, Thorin. There are pockets of unrest on the western shores of the mountain, and those folks are not as happy about the expense of your wedding as those that live more comfortably around here. Rumors of your grandfather's decision to stop funding their businesses, and to begin taxing the workers there at the beginning of the year has everyone in the west in an uproar. Why is Thrór doing this? The mine seems to be producing more gold than ever!"

"He says that part of the island is costing us too much money, and not producing enough income for what he's been funding, so he's cutting them off." Thorin looked around cautiously, speaking low, "I have no control over what my grandfather does, and father has already tried to reason with him, to no avail."

"It's _greed,_ is what it is!" Dáin snapped. "If Thrór doesn't change his mind about this, I'm warning ya, there's going to be trouble. Don't let your guard down, Cousin. It may not happen tomorrow, but I can already feel change in the air. And it doesn't bode well." 

~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~

 _Riding on their private jet racing north toward Erebor, Kili reached for Fili's hand. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I worry about you." Fili gave his boyfriend's hand an affectionate squeeze. "I know. And I worry about you. I wanted you to come with me, but I'm having second thoughts." Kili's brow knitted together. "Why? I'm just as capable as..." "I know you are. But just like before...I couldn't live with myself if anything was to happen to you." "Fili, I feel the same way about you, and I won't let you do this without me. I love you, and your cause is mine now too. We're family, remember? Hopefully we can avoid a serious conflict, but if worse comes to worst, we fight together and win, or die together trying." Washing away any negative thoughts, Fili snorted, then leaned over to kiss the frown off his beloved Kili's lips. "I love you, Kee. You really are stronger than you think you are, or what I give you credit for. We've trained for this, and I know you're ready. Together, you and I are indestructible."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Won't be too much longer before little Fili arrives, then soon after we'll have a little Kili to start his story too ;)  
> Thank you one and all for reading, and the kudos, and the awesome comments!!!


	4. The Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin takes Thaina for a tour of Erebor's mine, where she gets to meet their foreman, Thorin's long time friend, Bofur, and later she tells Thorin her good news.

_"Gentlemen, please take a seat and fasten your safety belts. We will be landing at Erebor shortly." Bofur heeded the pilot's instructions, and sunk into the soft leather seat next to Dwalin. The click of his seatbelt broke the silence filling the cabin. Kili looked so peaceful sleeping, Fili reluctantly took his eyes off him long enough to notice the concerned expressions the older men across the table were wearing, and grinned. "Don't worry. I'm alright." Adjusting his signature floppy winged hat, Bofur chuckled, "Well, I'm not! If Dáin doesn't have a stocked bar when we get there, we're headed straight to the nearest pub!"_

~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~

Sharing breakfast in their private suite, Thorin waited patiently for his wife to finish her meal with a sip of tea. Mahal, he missed her company the past few days while he was away. Thaina dabbed her lips with her linen napkin thinking about the news she wanted to surprise him with. This was almost the perfect romantic moment to tell him, but Thorin changed that thought with a smile, reaching for her hand. 

"Grandfather asked me to visit the mine this morning. Would you like to go with me, my love?" 

"Really, Thorin?" Thaina practically squealed with delight. This most definitely wasn't the moment to tell him. She had begged her husband for the past four months since their wedding to let her see the mine first-hand. "Yes, I can't wait! I thought you'd never ask." Finally her curiosity of the world beneath her feet was about to be satisfied. 

Quickly dressing for the occasion, the young couple left the royal quarters. "Stay with me, now. I don't want you getting lost down here. Especially in the mine." Thorin warned. 

"How could I, the way you're squeezing my hand so tight?" Thaina teased. 

"I'm sorry." He loosened his grip, and their journey through the magnificent mountain began. 

Descending the long malachite staircase with a solid gold handrail, Thaina's eyes grew wide. There was a series of intertwining staircases, each just as ornately carved, leading to a maze of various corridors. 

She never imagined this part of the mountain would rival the beauty of the main royal quarters, or that it was a bustling virtual city that never sleeps with shops and food vendors to care for the men and few women that worked and lived there. 

"This is the miner's quarters." Thorin stated as they entered one of the three long corridors that branched out from the base of this staircase. 

Waving a hand toward one of the other two corridors, Thaina asked, "What's down there?" 

"Over there on the east side is more apartments for the female miners, and the dark one over there leads to the arena." She was going to be even more curious about that, but now wasn't the time to go into it. "You didn't know I was a sword fighter, did you?" 

The little blonde grinned, playfully smacking her husband's arm. "Oh, Thorin. Don't be silly." 

"Hmm. I'm serious. I promise to show you another day." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and moved her along. "But for now...the mines await us." 

Thorin was right. Thaina's curiosity about her husband's secret skill had been piqued, but she turned her attention back to the task at hand. She already knew many of the miners lived there in small single unit apartments, but was surprised at how brightly lit, and nicely decorated their quarters were. Surely the quarters for the female miners were equally as nice, if not nicer. 

"This stone hallway is gorgeous the way the light makes the granite sparkle. Are you sure miners live here?" 

"You haven't seen inside of their apartments." Thorin joked. "But seriously, our miners have always been treated like royalty. They are our country's backbone. Without them we wouldn't have the ores needed for the factories to stay in business, and we wouldn't have the wealth from gold and jewels for trade to sustain our way of life." 

"I thought Thráin said there was enough gold and gems already mined to last another five hundred years." 

Thorin thought about Thrór's recent greedy nature, and cleared his throat. "Yes, well... Hey, look! There's our mine foreman now. Bofur! Do you have a moment? I'd like you to meet my wife." 

Bofur spun around, and waved cheerfully. "At your service, your majesties." Meeting the royal couple half way, he bowed. 

"This is my wife, Thaina. Thaina, this is Bofur Baník. He's our foreman, and a dear friend of mine." 

Bofur briefly met his friend's bride at their wedding, but longed for this more personal meeting. 

"Pleased to meet you, Bofur." 

The miner quickly hooked the pickaxe he held, on his tool belt, and made a futile attempt to wipe the dirt from his hands over his filthy clothing, awkwardly taking her offered hand to gently kiss. The diminutive blonde with gorgeous pale blue eyes smelled of fresh flowers making his heart swoon. 

"By my beard, Thorin, she's lovelier than I remember. Now I know why I never see you at the pub anymore!" 

Thorin hummed, and moved to put an arm about his wife's waist. "Be careful around this dog, Thaina. He was quite the lady's man when we were in school together. And I've seen him work his charm in the pubs a time or two as well." 

Bofur chuckled, wagging a finger at the prince. "Ahh, now Thorin! You had your pick of the ladies, but lucky for you, you never settled for any of them. You certainly found a gem just as radiant as the Arkenstone." 

Thaina tipped her head. "The Arkenstone?" 

Leaning forward, Bofur whispered, "The King's Jewel." 

"It's the gemstone placed above Thrór's throne." Thorin added. "It is priceless, and one of a kind. Like you." 

Thaina blushed with true embarrassment. "Oh, you two, stop! Enough of the flattery, it'll get you nowhere. Now, I want to see the mines!" 

"As you wish, my dear. But first we need to make sure you're properly protected." Just before they entered the mine, Thorin took a safety helmet from a large rack of mining gear near the door, and placed it over Thaina's curls. "I never thought it was possible for a safety helmet to look so sexy on anyone." Thorin said in a low, feral tone. 

"I don't know. I think it's pretty sexy on me." Bofur said as deadpan serious as he could, receiving a raised brow from the prince. "Or not." 

Thaina laughed out loud noticing the miner somehow managed to get his safety hat over top of his crazy looking floppy winged wool hat, that she would learn later he was rarely seen without. 

Walking the narrow trails deeper into the mine, Thaina's heart raced the further down they went. It was exciting and frightening all the same how deep the cavern descended. The eerie silence aside their footsteps and a slight trickle of water dripping somewhere nearby made her grasp Thorin's hand a little tighter. The walls of tunnel they entered were getting closer the further they walked. 

"It's...it's smaller than I thought after seeing how open it was when we first started out." Thaina reached up to unzip her jacket. "Is anyone else getting warm in here?" 

Thorin glanced over at Bofur. The palm of his wife's hand was gradually getting sweatier, and they hadn't even made to where they were going yet. "If you're uncomfortable, we can go back, Thaina." 

"No! No, I'm fine. I-I'm a bit claustrophobic, and wasn't expecting it to be so close down here. I'll be fine, Thorin. It's okay." Whether or not he believed her, they continued on eventually descending some wooden steps moving into a more open space where the miners were working. 

It wasn't silent anymore. The loud clang of iron pickaxes against the stone walls rang out. Men shouting out orders to each other about finding a new vein piqued Thorin's attention. One of the miners hurried over to hand the prince a very small nugget. "Gold, your majesty. We thought we were mining tin, but with great fortune, I believe we've found a new gold vein!" 

"This is great news! I'll tell Thrór and Thráin at once! Keep up the good work, lads. Keep pushing on. Maybe there's more to be found." 

Thorin slapped Bofur on the back, and chuckled, "Think we all need to celebrate our good fortune at the pub! Open bar! Drinks on me! What do you say, Bofur?" 

"You read my mind! To the pub!" 

*

Nestled in their bed of down pillows and blankets, making love, Thorin drank in the beauty of Thaina's luscious breasts heaving as he emptied his seed into her. With one last thrust, his long dark curls draped around his wife's face. Leaning in to kiss her, she tangled her fingers into his silky locks, pulling him down to her as he whispered half-jokingly, "Now that's how we make a baby." 

"Mmm, yesss!" Thaina hummed, and hissed with pleasure, losing herself in his sapphire eyes. Still panting, coming down from her own euphoric orgasm taking Thorin's thick cock deep, she smacked his bare ass. "But we already did." So much for that romantic reveal moment, but she could care less about that now. 

Maybe he misunderstood with the rush of blood in his ears. Thorin pulled back to search her gorgeous crystal blue eyes sparkling in the candlelight, "What do you mean, _we already did?_ Are you...?"

Thaina nodded, beaming with love for her husband, "Yes! We're going to have a baby!"

From that moment on, Thorin pampered his wife, doting on her every whim assuring her comfort in everyway possible. Everything from special food requests, comfortable clothing and bedding, whatever she wished for, he spared no expense. But the sweet bedtime snuggles given freely were welcomed most of all. 

Without a doubt, Thaina was sure she was the luckiest woman in the world to have such an incredibly caring, thoughtful husband, and couldn't wait to see what a wonderful father he would certainly be to their child. 

~*~*~*~

Thaina slipped into her role of Thorin's wife, and mother-to-be of the future heir of Erebor so naturally, if one didn't know any better she could have passed for an Ereborian lady born and bred in the royal halls of the mountain the way she graciously treated royal guests, and common folk alike. 

Thaina absolutely adored the miners, and had a special fondness for Thorin's outgoing friend, Bofur, who could keep her laughing for hours. 

After finding out Thorin had stopped visiting the Erebor pubs once he met her, Thaina encouraged him to rekindle his friendship with the miner. She never wanted to come between such good friends, and it was good for Thorin to get out, and have some fun with the boys now and then, not to mention the peace and quiet she could have for an evening alone. 

Now that he and Thorin were hanging out again, Bofur routinely stopped by to see how the expecting royal couple were fairing from time-to-time, offering his services for anything they might need. It didn't hurt that he also had an eye for Josie, one of Thaina's handmaidens. 

Day in, and day out, Thaina's servants took great care of her whenever Thorin wasn't around to give her the mother hen treatment smothering her with overprotectiveness. Sometimes she secretly enjoyed the company of her maids more than her husband's, considering two of her maids were her closest female friends, and confidants. 

"Aww, look how cute, Nyla!" Josie held up a plump brown teddy bear wearing a gold crown. Nyla melted from the cuteness. "Aww, so adorable!" 

Finishing off her second bowl of ice cream, Thaina wished to dive into that fruit basket full of Florida oranges her father sent them. "Bofur stopped by this morning to give the bear to us for the baby. He's been so sweet. He can't hardly wait to meet our little prince or princess." She gave Josie a little teasing elbow nudge, "You know Josie, I think Bofur would make a fine husband and father for some lucky lady." 

The younger of the two maids looked away shyly. "Maybe." 

On her way across the room to the fruit basket, Thaina swiftly placed a hand on her belly. "Oh! Oh...It's okay. It's just the baby again, making that fluttery feeling. It kind of tickles." The young mother glowed with giddy happiness. 

Nyla and Josie took turns placing a hand on Thaina's belly hoping to feel any movement at all, but it was much too early for anyone else to feel the baby move. "Have you thought of any names if the baby's a girl?" Josie asked.

"No, we haven't. We still have plenty of time to decide on names, but I'm so sure the baby will be a boy, I can't think of any girl names!" Thaina and the other ladies giggled. She didn't tell them, Thorin had it ingrained in everyone's mind, he was certain their baby would be a boy, so she couldn't allow herself to think otherwise.

"Well then," Nyla continued, "What names have you considered for a boy?"

"Only one." The young mother couldn't keep her friends in suspense any longer. "Fili." 

_"Fili..."_ Seemed to roll off their lips. "I love it!" Nyla and Josie exclaimed in unison. "We're so happy for you!" 

Suddenly Thaina lost her footing at the same time Nyla and Josie reached to steady her as well as themselves. She thought she was dizzy, but the other two admitted they felt the earth move beneath their feet as well. Nyla and Josie locked eyes in fear for something Thaina knew nothing about just as a low rumble shook them to the core, and a very loud alarm wailed eerily throughout the mountain. 

"Oh my, god!" Josie's green eyes when wide with fright. 

"What? What is it? Is it an earthquake? What's happening?" Thaina panicked grabbing onto both of her friends. 

Terror in Nyla's dark brown eyes, and the tone of her voice did nothing but fuel more fear. "The mine, your highness! There's been a collapse!" 

Wrapping an arm around her baby-bump, Thaina screamed, "Thorin!" The only thing that mattered was finding her husband, and making sure he was safe. Running frantically for the door, she spotted the plush stuffed bear, and gasped, "Bofur..." 

~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~

_The private jet made a smooth landing on the lone air strip to drop off its passengers. The military base was still a virtual ghost town with only a few guards to greet them. The peak of the mountain shrouded in clouds on this dreary day seemed fitting for the occasion, Fili snorted. The four men were whisked away by the armed guards seeing to their safe arrival at the front doors of Erebor. Kili slipped his hand into Fili's, and swallowed hard. The last time they stood near these doors, he had to step over bloodied bodies of the men they killed to enter the mountain, just to kill some more; A vision he could never shake, but murder for a cause he was willing to fight and possibly die for. Was he ready to do it again? Yes. Without a doubt, Kili was committed to protecting his new family as much as Fili still vowed to keep his promise to his mother, Dis. Fili would never let anything happen to him, and would selflessly give his life to protect him. Bofur put a hand on Kili's shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. "You alright, lad?" He hesitated just long enough for Fili to take the lead. "He's fine. Come on, Kee. Dad's up there with Dáin, waiting for us." "I'm right behind you, Fee." Wherever Fili went, Kili would loyally follow. They were inseparable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this story even more than I thought I would! Hope the few of you reading it will continue to enjoy it too. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments ~ your support on this story is greatly appreciated!


	5. Azog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the mine collapse, and tempers flare at a meeting in Gundabad.

_With Kili, Dwalin and Bofur trailing behind, Fili led the way through the gates of Erebor, across the long main hallway, and hit the elevator button. His dimples deepened as he grinned, and rocked on his heels, looking at the others waiting with him. Standing here was all too familiar, more than he would have liked to admit. The elevator doors finally opened for the four men to ride up two flights to the royal throne room. Guards greeted them on the second floor, readily searching Bofur and Dwalin for weapons. Bofur smacked the one guard's hand as he tried to look under the hat perched on his head. "Don't touch my hat." Kili's pulse sped up, his eyes darted around, landing on Fili's smug face. The blond stepped back, and put up his hands. "You can stop right there. Don't you know who I am?" The two guards side-eyed each other, and the one snorted, "All too well, Fili. We're just doing our job to protect the king. Can't be too safe these days." "Hmm, yeah, well, I'm one of good guys. That's why I'm here. No need to search me. Maybe you should frisk Kili, though. He likes that sorta thing." Flabbergasted, Kili's eyes went wide. "Fili!" "Well, you do. Especially when I search your trousers." Fili teased one of his snake bites provocatively with the tip of his tongue causing the brunet's brows to pinch together. Much to Kili's relief, Dwalin rolled his eyes, and stated, "They're both clean." "Can we just get to the booze please?" Bofur joked, all to seriously. Giving one another a nod, the throne room guards stepped aside._

~~~~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~~~~

Residents fled the mountain while rescue crews descended upon the disastrous destruction in the mine. Piles of rubble muffled the screams and shouts for help from trapped, injured miners. 

Snatching a safety helmet from the mining gear rack, Thaina pushed her way through the crowds of people without regard for anyone. Her only concern was for her missing husband, and any of the miners she could help.

"Thaina!" Dwalin shouted, snagging the little blonde's arm. "This is no place for you, go home! Thorin will have my head if he finds out you're down here!"

"No!" She snapped, jerking her arm away. "I'll take full responsibility for my actions, but _no one_ is going to stop me from finding Thorin, or helping these people, Dwalin!"

"Thorin left with Thrór this morning for a business meeting in Mount Gundabad. He's not even here, now get out of here before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you home! "

Thaina ducked, and spun away, dodging Dwalin's attempt to capture her. Dumbfounded by her agility, he blinked. The only women he knew with such deft skill to move like that were Ereborian arena fighters, and this little lady was pregnant to boot! "Where'd you learn to do that?" 

"Miami self-defense class, 1994." She smirked. "Come with me, Dwalin, please? Help me help them." 

"Alright, but you better not let Thorin know about this, you hear? We'll go down to help out in triage. That's where they'll need us most. We don't want to get in the way of the rescue crews." He barely took a step to follow Thaina, and Thorin called his cell. It took a multitude of lies to convince his best friend not to rush home, not to worry about Thaina that she was fine, and maybe she didn't answer her phone because she was sleeping. "You owe me, little missy." 

*

Sitting in the makeshift triage inside a safe part of the mine, waiting patiently for the rescue crews to remove debris to get to the miners was the most stressful situation Thaina had ever had to deal with. 

Outside the mountain, Thráin assured the hundreds of worried and concerned citizens keeping vigil awaiting any word from the workers inside the mine, they would find, and care for every miner no matter how long it would take. 

Hours of waiting finally paid off when the first victim was pulled from the rubble, injured, but alive. This was a good sign as one after another were brought to triage, some worse off than others, but all would survive. 

Thaina did whatever she could to help the triage medics until eventually the one miner she'd been praying for was finally brought in. "Bofur, can you hear me?" 

The miner looked like he'd been on the losing end of a pub brawl, covered in dark purple bruises, cuts, and gashes, but fortunately no broken bones like some of the other miners. He barely opened his eyes to see the familiar blond woman attached to the gentle voice of concern. Slowly he raised a shaky hand toward his head, and asked groggily, "Whe-where's my hat?"

"You've just been in a terrible accident, and you're worried about your hat?" Thaina's brows knitted together looking at the Dwalin standing on the other side of the cot. Maybe he lost too much blood. Carefully she cleaned the dried blood and thick layer of dust the best she could for the medics to tend to the wounds on his face, arms, and chest, while Dwalin tended to the wounds on his lower extremities. 

"I need my hat. It's all I have left of my father. It was his. He gave it to me when I was just a boy...the morning before he left to work in the mine...he wasn't as lucky as I was today." Looking up at the silhouette above him, Bofur could've swore the woman tenderly caring for him, dabbing the cloth against his bleeding wounds, was an angel the way her golden curls tied in a pony glowed in the dim lighting of the mine. "Are you going to stitch me up too?" 

"I think that's best left to the professionals, Bofur." 

"Ehh, it's easy. Just like sewing a split in your trousers. Done it hundreds of times. No time to stop work for minor injuries when there's gold to mine." Bofur winced and hissed from the burning sting of antiseptic being applied to an exceptionally nasty cut on his left forearm. 

Dwalin gave Thaina a nod. "Doc taught him how so he could take care of himself or any of the others so if they get hurt in the mine, they can keep working." 

"Thrór insists if we're still breathing, we're able to keep mining. There's only thirty of us, and the mine isn't going to mine itself." Bofur reached up again to pat his head. "I need my hat."

Thaina's eyes shifted between the miner and Dwalin. Her grandfather-in-law was beginning to sound like a tyrant.

~*~

Locked in a boardroom at the Gundabad Forge and Factory, a cloud of cigarette smoke hovered in the air over the large round table thick as the tension between laborers and Thrór. Thorin resigned to listening and observing as he took a sip of ice water. He could easily see both sides of the argument, and not that it didn't concern him, but this was his grandfather's fight. 

Thorin and Azog's staring contest ended with a couple of enraged men shouting at Thrór over the boardroom table. The prince had a love-hate relationship with the Gundabad iron worker/arena fighter. 

Azog was Erebor's greatest arena champion, and though he admired the formidable bodybuilder's skills as a fighter, the iron worker was the biggest asshole the prince had ever met. Especially when it came to trade negotiations. He was as ruthless in a boardroom as he was in the ring. 

Angry fire roiling in the pit of the Gundabad workers' bellies spewed forth in a heated debate with the King of Erebor. Thorin kept one eye on the on the door in case they needed to make a hasty exit. In hindsight, maybe they should have brought Dwalin along for this particular meeting. 

"We see how it is. Your own miners inside the mountain could be dead right now because of your greed, and you're still here hours later arguing about collecting taxes from us! You're only concern is how fast we can line your pockets with money, no regard for anyone's well-being but your own!" Shouted a man with soot stained hands flicking ashes from his cigarette carelessly onto the filthy table. 

Another man swiped a hand over his sweaty, bearded face, and growled, "I can barely afford to pay my rent, and the forge is cutting my pay because you're cutting off the funds you've promised Gundabad for years!"

"I can't afford to feed my family anymore. My children and wife are starving!" One very thin man with hollow eyes added. "But you..." He snarled low, pointing a finger directly at the young prince. "You can give that American whore of yours lavish gifts, and bring another greedy spawn of Oakenshield into this world to waste money on while we're all starving to death!" 

Thorin grit his teeth, and winced. Consumed with concern for Thaina and the miners back home, he had no patience to listen to this despicable man talk about his wife in such a demeaning manner. 

"I'm sorry for your predicament, but you have no right to speak about my wife that way." 

Dáin seated next to Thorin, bumped his knee beneath the table. "I'm sure our king is willing to negotiate the taxes and changes in the forges compensation, aren't you, Thrór?" 

Azog, the large, menacing foreman seated across from Thrór smirked, locked eyes with the king, and spoke for the first time since the meeting began. "Fuck you, Dáin. He's not taxing you or cutting off Iron Hills completely like he is our forge because you are _family._ We're already suffering, and this fucktard could care less about us. We should stop trade with you altogether, Thrór. You know I own this forge now since my father passed away...oh, wait...that's right. You didn't know that, because you're too fucking selfish to care about what's happening outside your gilded halls until you want something from us!"

Instant silence fell over the room as all eyes fixated on the forge owner, staring down Thrór. Azog's seething hatred for the king filled his mind with twisted thoughts of how he'd like to literally kill the man. 

Thrór had never been so incensed in all his life. The audacity of this man threatening not to pay taxes, and cut off trade. He chuckled, "And where do you think you're going to get ore to support your industry then?"

"Moria."

Thorin's lips parted then slammed shut suppressing a gasp. The mines of Moria had been neglected for years since Thrór's lust for gold began spiraling out of control for decades pouring all mining efforts into the central mountain mine.

The veins in Thrór's temples swelled, and his face burned blood red. The furious king slammed both fists against the table, and swiftly stood simultaneously with Azog. "If you think Moria will trade with you, you're sadly mistaken, Azog!"

"You've abandoned that mine, what do you care, _your majesty?_ Moria needs us as much as Gundabad needs them. My workers are dying because of you! Hand over the deed to that mine, and we'll gladly pay your ridiculous taxes, or we're taking the mine by force if we have to." 

Thrór moved his short but stout frame around the table getting into Azog's personal space. "Are you threatening me, Azog? May I remind you, I AM your king! You _will_ do as I say, or you'll find yourself swinging from the balcony over the gates of Erebor by a rope around your fat neck!" 

"Sounds like you just threatened me in front of all these witnesses, Milord." Azog smiled wickedly, spreading his arms out to remind the king of the number of forge and factory workers that were present in the small room, sending a shiver up Thrór's spine. "Guess I won't be fighting in your arena making shit-tons of money for you anymore, will I?"

Thorin never anticipated this meeting to get so out-of-hand, and certainly didn't like where it was going. Something needed to be done to appease both sides, and fast. "Grandfather, a word in the hallway, please?"

Thrór huffed and puffed. "Moria, Thorin? Does he really think I'm just going to hand over one of our mines because he threatens me?"

"Maybe you should rethink taxing these people, Granddad. And you don't want to lose Azog. Our arena matches are one of our country's most profitable money makers, and he is the reason for it!" With so much on his mind about home, Thorin didn't feel like arguing with his grandfather right now. The old man just needed to compromise. "Please. Swallow your pride for a moment. Tell Azog how much you need him to continue to be our champion fighter, and release Gundabad from paying taxes."

"Thorin..." 

"You're the one that told me great stories of our ancestors sharing the wealth with our people! What's happened to you? If you won't compromise for me, at least do it for my heir."

Thrór's stone-cold blue eyes softened. He looked upon Thorin in a different light. His grandson was a good, wise man, and with another Oakenshield on the way, the elder was comforted to know their lineage would continue well into the twenty-first century. 

"Thorin...you've always selflessly tried to do what's right for our people, but I cannot say that of myself. I've only wanted what was best for our family. So...Maybe you're right. I'll reconsider the taxes, and...I'll make peace with Azog to assure he'll still be our main attraction in the arena." 

The old man swallowed thickly. It was the first time in a very long time, Thrór listened to reason, but it didn't mean this state of mind would last forever. "But know this...no one will take from us what is rightfully ours without a fight. And that includes Moria."

The two royals returned to the boardroom humming with disgruntled workers. "Gentlemen... You have Thorin, here to thank for my change of heart. I am rescinding my orders to tax your wages, or the goods you sell, and trade between us will continue as it always has. As for you, Azog...I'm sorry about your father, and I wish good fortune upon your business. You are right. I should pay more attention to the world outside my halls. And if you'll except my apologies... Erebor needs its champion. Will you please continue to be a contestant in our arena matches?" 

Azog glanced at Thorin standing to his left, giving them an evil, unnerving smirk. "I'd be delighted... _your highness."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"There's my boys!" Thorin left Dáin's side, rushing over to greet Fili and Kili with open arms, and a relieved smile, then turned to his best friends, awkwardly giving them a hug too. "Thank you for coming." "Couldn't let you have all the fun." Dwalin laughed, pulling his friend into another bear hug. Getting right down to business, Fili peeked around Thorin to catch a glimpse of the distraught king, and asked, "So how is Dáin?" "Good as he can be at the moment." With all good intentions, Bofur walked straight to the king's stocked bar, and poured himself, and his old friend a scotch on the rocks. Dáin took the glass, and toasted Bofur, "To old friends. Wish we could've met again under better circumstances, Bo." "How're you fairing, Dáin?" "I'm better now that you're all here. How're you?" "I'm good. I'm sorry about your son." Fili pulled Kili along to speak with his cousin. "We're going to find him, Dáin." The redheaded king turned toward his young cousin, not much older than his son. Clamping a heavy hand on Fili's shoulder, he chuckled for the first time in days. "I have no doubt, you tenacious little bugger."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Six: Thaina learns about the arena, and just maybe we'll get to meet Thorin's heir.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments, and stopping by to read!


	6. The Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Azog are the main attraction for Thaina's first ever arena match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this update because there's a lot going on here :)

_Just as everyone was about to leave the throne room, Fili pulled Dáin aside. “Before we walk out those doors, I have a word of advice for you.” “And what might that be, lad?” Two gunmen burst through the throne room doors, lifting their weapons opening fire. Fili roughly shoved Dáin to the floor, and seconds later two false bodyguards laid dead on the ground. One with a small throwing knife lodged strategically in his throat, and the other caught a second throwing knife between the eyes. “Be more careful about who you hire as your bodyguards.” "Jesus!" Dwalin shouted. All five stunned men lying on the floor were shaking in shock, staring at Fili as he helped Dáin to his feet. “Th-Thank you!” No one else saw that coming. Pushing himself up, Kili's voice pitched a little higher, “How d-did? Did you know them?” Fili shook his head, and shrugged. “You learn things. I didn’t like the way the one guy looked.” He grinned and slapped Thorin on the back. "He looks better now, don't you think?" Nonchalantly pulling his bloodied weapons from the corpses, the ex-arena fighter wiped them clean on one of his victim's shirt, and stepped over their lifeless bodies. "Come on, guys, let's eat! I'm starving!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~~~~

Recovering from the mine collapse, life inside the mountain slowly returned to normal, and the young royal couple turned their attention toward preparing for the arrival of their first baby. 

The chosen room for the nursery was painted in various shades of pale green and grey, ready for Thaina to select the fabrics and furnishings to complete the room. She sighed, holding the plump stuffed bear Bofur gave her for the baby. This room didn't resemble any nursery she ever imagined for her baby. It was a large apartment, and it felt cold with its marble floor, chrome fixtures, and the wall of windows even though they let in tons of light, seemed imposing for a child's room. This was the best the fortress home could offer the new prince or princess next in size to Thorin and Thaina's royal apartment down the hall. 

"Don't worry Mister Bear. You won't be alone much longer." She hugged the bear with a kiss, and closed the door, leaving the toy sitting on the floor in the center of the empty room. Going back to her bedroom, she gazed upon her handsome sleeping husband. How could anyone sleep so soundly she wondered, and quietly giggled when he snored, leaving him with a tender kiss. 

The chill of an autumn breeze drifted over Thorin's bare chest rousing him from a deep sleep. He reached for his wife to warm him, but found only her pillow to hold. No doubt she was outside again this morning. 

Slipping on a light robe to join her, he stopped and stood in the doorway of their bedroom balcony for a moment letting the breathtaking sight etch its way into his memory. 

Not only was the golden forest trees glowing in the light of the crimson sunrise on the horizon, his wife dressed in a long, shear white nightgown in the foreground, glowed with the radiance of motherhood. 

Pressing against Thaina from behind, Thorin slipped his arms around her waist. Gently rubbing her swollen belly, he nuzzled her neck with sweet kisses. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?" 

"Hmm, It is." She cooed, leaning back into his embrace, rocking side-to-side languidly. "I wish we could spend more time outdoors. I want our child to be able to run and play in the sunshine like I did growing up on the beach." 

Breathing in the fresh morning air, enjoying the warmth of the rising sun on her face, Thaina smiled, but Thorin questioned her melancholy tone. She admitted how much she missed her Florida home. The mountain was beautiful inside and out, but she longed for more sunny days outdoors closer to nature. 

It had long been Thorin's desire to raise his family in the royal vacation home nestled in the forest on the southern side of the mountain, but he knew he would met with resistance from his grandfather. He would cross that bridge another day. 

"Speaking of home, I can't wait to see Daddy tomorrow." Thaina stated gleefully, then gasped, clutching her belly. "Oh!" 

Thorin felt the baby kick. "Definitely a boy! No doubt he'll be a strong swordsman like me someday." 

"You're so sure the baby's a boy, and you flatter yourself, Thorin. Great swordsman." She teased. 

"You've seen me train, don't you think I'm great?" 

"Great at a lot of things," she hummed, placing her hands over his, rubbing her belly, "But sword fighting? Guess I'll have to see for myself to judge you fairly." 

Though it sounded dangerous, he had assured her the arena fighters trained long and hard, honing their skills, and most importantly, learning how _not_ to kill one another. It was for sport and show unlike the arena matches of their ancestors who fought to the death of their opponent. 

Later that evening, Thráin accompanied his daughter-in-law to sit on the royal stage of the arena for better viewing of the match. 

The crowd's excitement grew with anticipation of this long awaited fight. The energy in the sold out arena of more than five hundred spectators was incredible. It had been nearly three years since Thorin and the arena champion, Azog faced each other in the ring. 

What the crowd didn't know was what made this match more intense for the opponents. They had not seen each other since the volatile meeting in Gundabad, and Azog was more eager for this fight than any other, ever. 

Gamblers placed their bets. The books were closed, and the contestants were announced with full fanfare. The crowd cheered wildly for their prince, and the champion swordsman. 

Thorin and Azog ceremonially bowed before the royal court. Thaina's heartbeat quicken, tipping her head in return. This was all too surreal, like watching a movie. Her husband dressed in nearly full armor ready for battle was both exciting and frightening. 

Even more frightening was his opponent. The prince's consort smiled lightly at Azog, tipping her head as he bowed, but something in his icy blue eyes bore through her soul. Contempt with a hint of evil intent, maybe? 

Thráin felt it too, and held her hand for comfort. Thrór smirked defiantly without a care for Azog's arrogance. The king was overly confidant of his grandson's abilities. 

There was no exchange of words between the opponents; not even taunting banter. Azog's demented laughter was all the fuel Thorin needed to fight harder dealing hefty strikes, and blocking wicked blows. 

Obviously Azog had been training harder, and working out much more since last they fought. His greater muscular frame was surprisingly agile, dodging all but one of Thorin's strikes, but the champion recovered quickly fighting back. The clang of swords rang out, parrying repeatedly.

Spinning away, Thorin struck his opponent a second time, but Azog didn't falter. "That was weak!" The champion snarled, pressing on swinging his sword with precision, striking the prince's thigh, crippling him for a brief moment. 

Dodging his opponent's counterstrike, Azog's sword collided with Thorin's helm, landing his hardest blow yet. Knocking the prince to the ground, the damaged armor flew from his head exposing a bloodied gash across the side of his face. 

"Thorin!" Thaina screamed, bolting up from her chair. Though just as concerned for his son, Thráin gently coaxed her to sit. 

The crowd gasped. 

Hooking Thorin's sword with his own, Azog laughed mockingly, ripping the weapon from his hand. The arrogant champion pinned the injured swordsman beneath his heavy foot, and placed the tip of his blade against his throat. Leaning over threateningly, he growled lowly, "I could end you right now. You _and_ your filthy family." 

Thrór remained unmoved by the turn of events. "He wouldn't dare." The old man grumbled. 

Utter silence came over the crowd. Fighting to the death ceased centuries ago, but malice loomed in the air.

The razor sharp blade pinched against his throat, splitting the thin skin of his neck open. 

Under the weight of Azog's foot crushing his chest, Thorin dare not move. He dare not breathe. 

"Yield."

The fight was clearly over, but Thorin feared even if he raised a finger, would he live to accept defeat? Azog was still champion, but the stakes had been raised. It wasn't about who was Erebor's best sword fighter anymore. This was personal. This was about power, and control. 

Unable to breathe, Thaina clutched Thráin's hands tighter and tighter. This was not at all how this fight was supposed to be fought and won. She couldn't take her eyes off her wounded husband laying on the dirt floor. 

Seconds felt like minutes until Thorin finally raised a finger. "I yield. If you're honorable, you'll let me up...Champion."

A haughty grin grew over Azog's lips as he removed his sword, and stepped away. "You'll live to fight another day." The ironworker held out a hand to help Thorin up. The crowd cheered approvingly, relieved their prince was safe, and his injuries were minor. "Good fight. And for what it's worth, you got balls. Thanks for standing up to your grandfather. You're more honorable than Thrór." 

Thorin read between the lines. He was still alive because Azog had a change of heart, and _let_ him live. 

~*~

Preparing for bed, Thaina was an emotional wreck, and if Thorin hadn't already been injured, she would've punched him in the face for putting her through such an ordeal. 

She slammed the closet door, and pulled on her nightgown, ranting furiously at her husband as she moved about the room. "Don't worry, Thaina. We do this all the time, Thaina. It's no big deal, Thaina. Yes, Thorin! Yes it IS a big deal! I almost fainted! That monstrosity of a man could've killed you, and you're telling me to calm down, everything's fine?!" 

Thorin made the mistake of reaching for her. "Don't touch me! I...I don't feel well. It's late. I'm going to bed."

"Thaina, I-I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. That wasn't a normal fight. No one ever gets seriously hurt. Azog crossed the line. He's still angry with Granddad." Thorin held his pounding, bandaged head. He knew that was a partial lie, but anything he could say to calm his wife was worth lying about. 

Thaina couldn't take her eyes off the few stitches bobbing up and down over Thorin's Adam's apple as he spoke. "He took it out on me." 

"I don't want you to fight anymore. You're going to have a child to think about. I respect your country's traditions, but..." Doubling over, the mother-to-be held her stomach, and cried out. "Oh! Oh, that hurt!" The contraction was the most intense she'd secretly had all day. 

Rushing her to the bed, Thorin made her comfortable as possible, and called for the doctor. Her due date wasn't for another week, but the doctor assessed stress raised her blood pressure to a dangerous level, and she would need to be induced. 

Thaina called for Josie and Nyla, and ordered Thorin out of her room until she asked for him. He was getting on her last nerve, and she was still angry with him. Times like this, she wished her mother was still alive. Thank goodness her father would be arriving soon. 

The hours of seemingly endless waiting gave Thorin time to think, and talk to his father, occasionally checking on Thaina. His life was about to change forever. Reality of fatherhood, family, the weight of a nation he would someday rule suddenly felt overwhelming. He was still very young, and questioned himself. Was he ready for all this responsibility? Didn't matter whether he was or not now. There was no turning back. It was time to meet his child.

Josie and Nyla wished their mistress well, leaving nervous Thorin to care for his wife. Holding Thaina's hand, he refused to leave her side from the moment she started pushing. 

Three hours later, the proud new parents were told, "It's a boy!" At long last they were able to gaze upon the innocent face of their beloved son. 

The nurse politely asked the royal couple cozied together on the bed, "Your majesties, I promise I won't tell anyone. I'm so curious. What are you going to name him?"

Holding their tiny, precious bundle, the baby yawned, and his blue eyes briefly opened. Thaina looked up, and smiled at Thorin. He proudly leaned down and kissed the babe's knitted hat, and said, "Fili. His name is Fili."

~~~~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Fili..." Kili couldn't sleep. The day had been a whirlwind of chaotic events. Nearly getting shot, then watching Fili throw down a juice steak right after killing two men like it was the most natural thing to do. He was almost sick thinking about it. Fili rolled over, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What's up?" "I've been thinking. What if..." Maybe he shouldn't be so pessimistic, but "What if we can't find Stone, or find out he's..." Kili was pretty sure he should stop talking. "We'll find him. I know how these thugs work. He's bait. Don't worry. I've got this, and I know you got my back." Coming back to Erebor to help in a rescue mission, and to stop another bloody war from breaking out was what Kili was willing to fight and kill again for, though he couldn't help wonder if there was more to what he'd been told._

_Fili draped himself over Kili kissing away any doubts, or memories of the day while he jerked him off. God, Kili felt like such a whore getting off so easily, but Fili was just that good. He felt the warmth of his own seed slicking over his entrance, pushing inside him preparing him for Fili's thick cock. Slipping between Kili's thighs, Fili took control holding him down, sliding in and out of his pliant body with ease. Tasting the whiskey that lingered on Kili's tongue, Fili licked the inside of his mouth wanting more. Drunk on lust, he thrusted vigorously, selfishly taking what he needed from Kili to find his release. He abruptly pulled out when his orgasm peaked, spilling his load over his hand. Kili honestly didn't want it to end so quickly, pulling Fili down to him. Sure they were a mess, but his aching need to feel their warm bodies entwined together kept unwelcome thoughts at bay._

_Nowhere else in the world would Kili ever feel as safe, and loved as he did in Fili's arms, and nowhere else in the world would Fili rather be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to get something updated so now I can go read everyone else's updates as my reward for accomplishing my goal!  
> But first I need to sleep :/ 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments, and stopping by to read!!!


	7. Fate Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thaina asks her father to leave Miami to live in Erebor, and Smaug sees opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this little update :)

_Fili shook hands with Dáin's newest bodyguard recruits. They were ex-arena fighters that he helped escaped long ago. No one who knew Fili personally would dare cross him. These two looked up to him for he was Erebor's legendary arena fighter, and their savior. 'If anything happens to Dáin, know that I'll hunt you down. I will find you, and I will kill you.' Stone-faced Kili eyed his partner cautiously. Fili was dead serious. Old friends or not, Fili lived by his own set of values and rules. No one would ever harm someone he loved, and live to see another day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me see my grandson!" Johan laughed heartily, bursting through the door, reaching out to take the baby from his daughter's arms.

"Not even a 'hello' to your only daughter, Daddy?" Sarcastically said, Thaina smiled, thrilled to see her father receiving a kiss on the cheek from him as she handed over her little bundle.

"Silly girl! Of course, I'm always happy to see you!"

An unexpected guest appeared in the doorway. The suave, cocky bodyguard cleared his throat. 

"Ben." Thaina's smile faded. "What're you doing here?"

"I am, your father's bodyguard. He doesn't go anywhere without me."

Sensing the tension, Johan quickly intervened, "Ben has been living with me for the past six months. I've been lonely in that big mansion since you married and moved away."

"Dogs make nice companions." 

"Now Thaina." 

"Why haven't you mentioned this to me before?"

"Ben, I'd like a word alone with my daughter please."

The door had barely closed, and Thaina snapped, "Why are you allowing that snake to worm his way into your life? He was a worthy bodyguard, but I hoped after I left you would've rid yourself of that filth! You need to break your ties with him, father! Hire a _real_ bodyguard to protect yourself _from_ him!"

The baby in Johan's arms wiggled, and cooed, reminding him how precious life was. He wished to right the wrongs of the past, but couldn't. 

The wealthy surgeon looked upon his daughter with regret, and kissed Fili's tiny forehead, holding him close. The tiny prince had stolen his maternal grandfather's heart. 

"I want nothing but the best for you and Fili. As I always have. That's why I arranged for you and Thorin to meet." The root of Johan's secret life had grown deeper than Thaina knew. All he wanted was to protect and preserve his daughter and grandson's future. "I know I shouldn't keep Ben around, but you know why I can't let him go."

Thaina lifted her eyes from her child to meet those same blue eyes of her father's. His lips quivered beneath his thick, neatly trimmed reddish blond beard. Smaug had her father right where he wanted him all along.

"Sell your home. Leave Miami, and come live with us here. I'm sure Thrór, Thráin, and Thorin would understand your desire to live near your daughter and grandson. There's plenty of apartments here in the mountain to accommodate you."

Slowly Johan shook his head in defeat still gazing upon the innocent face of his beloved grandson. "Ben will stop at nothing to ruin you. He's jealous, and he's threatened to drag your name through the mud."

Thaina swallowed thickly, and nervously licked her lips. She gathered her son into her arms, and held him close. With fire in her eyes, she hissed, "I won't let Smaug get away with what he's done to you, or me, and I'll be damned if he thinks he'll do anything to harm my son! I'd give my life to protect Fili." Innocent eyes regarded his mother curiously. "I'll tell Thorin the truth." 

"No, Thaina! I won't let you risk losing everything for me! For Fili's sake, if not your own, I'll leave everything I have to Ben, if only he'll promise to leave you alone."

"You would believe his word? The word of a drug lord? If he doesn't kill you, one of the Dragons will! And then what? They're ruthless, and will stop at nothing!" 

A knock on the door abruptly ended the heated conversation. Thorin came into the room, greeting Johan graciously, taking Fili from Thaina to soothe the fussy babe. 

"Thorin? How would you feel about my father coming to live with us here?"

Johan's eyes fell upon his bodyguard lingering in the doorway. Ben swaggered in smugly. "I think that would be a wonderful idea! To be able to watch your grandson grow up. Your highness, if you allow Dr. Anders to live here, would you have a place for his bodyguard as well? After all, he is _special_ to me, aren't you, Johan?"

"I-I haven't told her about... _us_." The confession was bitter on his tongue. 

Fili's fussiness crescendoed into a full blown wail. Searching each of the men's faces wildly, Thaina paled, and her heart clenched. _'This can't be happening!'_

Ben put an arm around Johan giving him a somewhat awkwardly intimate kiss on the cheek. Blushing, Thorin ducked his head, and looked away. Who was he to judge, or stand between his father-in-law and his lover? 

"Johan, you're always welcome here in the palace. I will speak with my father and grandfather at once. If you, Mister Smaug wish to become a citizen of Erebor to remain by Johan's side, then...surely we can arrange that too." 

"Thorin, we should talk about this first please." Thaina's icy blue eyes steeled. She shot Ben a look, and scooped the screaming baby out of Thorin's arms. "It's time to feed Fili, and he needs a nap. If you'll excuse me."

Rushing passed Ben on her way out of the room, she literally ran into Dwalin in the hallway. "Hey! What's wrong?" 

Without hesitation, Thaina spat, "If Thorin allows Ben Smaug to live here in Erebor, we'll need you more than ever! It will be a grave mistake."

That evening, Johan convinced Thaina not to tell Thorin their darkest secret, and with a stroke of the royal pen, Thorin sealed the fate of his kingdom and family. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Why are we splitting up? Why can't we all stay together? Wouldn't it be safer to travel in number?" Kili's heart sped up watching Thorin and the others drive away. Their car engine roared to life with Fili behind the wheel. "Not where we're going." There in the seat beside him, Fili saw his other half. Kili's ever-changing demeanor worried the warrior. Kili was strong and assertive; his rock, and other times Fili saw his weak, vulnerable side. There was no room for weakness where they were going. If anything ever happened to Kili, he would welcome death. "We're going into the Dragons lair. If you're not a hundred and ten percent ready to fight, stay here with Dáin. I won't think less of you." "I'll be okay, Fee. I told you, I'm with you all the way." Kili reached over to squeeze Fili's knee. "I love you." Fingers slipped beneath Kili's long raven locks, pulling him into a wet, heated kiss. Kili swooned. How could he focus on anything besides this? His love for Fili had grown over the past year to match the same intense love Fili held in his heart for him. "To be loved is the greatest gift, Kili. I love you too, and though I can't promise nothing will happen to you, know that I got your back. Sacrifice to save a loved one is the ultimate gift." In quiet contemplation driving toward their destination, Fili zoned out with visions of his mother, and many past lovers. He grasped Kili's hand firmly as if holding on for dear life. "You can't possibly know the truth in that statement, and what it means to me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't be too much longer for Kili's story to get underway ~  
> Thank you to everyone still reading and supporting this fic!!!


End file.
